1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a reflective type liquid crystal display apparatus and a transmissive type liquid crystal display apparatus in conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, and of these, in a transmissive liquid crystal display apparatus, an image is displayed by the light emitted from a planar light source (i.e. backlight) disposed at a back surface of a liquid crystal panel. For such a backlight light source, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been mainly employed. A CCFL does not employ a heater or a filament and has a small size and a relatively high luminance.
However, the color reproduction range is to some extent limited by the emission color of the fluorescent material used in the CCFL. Thus, there has been a problem that a liquid crystal display has an inferior color reproduction range in terms of the NTSC ratio compared to that of other kinds of displays such as a cathode-ray tube and a plasma display panel (PDP).
In such a liquid crystal display, in order to realize a color reproduction range which is greater than that of a cathode-ray tube or PDP, a light emitting diode (LED) is thought to be employed as a back light source as an alternative to a CCFL. For example, as a backlight light source, a white LED has been used, which employs a combination of a blue LED and a fluorescent material which is capable of being excited by the emission of the blue LED and converting the wavelength of the emission to emission of yellow to yellow green color. In order to obtain full-color visualization with the use of such a white backlight light source, color filters are used in combination with the white backlight light source.
See Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 2010-32626; and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 2009-229974.